Taking Over Me
by xCQCMasterx
Summary: AU fic. Trish Stratus grew up her whole life thinking that she could never be truly happy, and would forever be alone. But little did she reunite with a certain blonde Canadian superstar from her childhood. Read and review please. :)


Author's Notes: Please review so that I know people are reading my work. Tell me what you think, and I'll send you people some more. This first scene takes place around six years ago.

Sometime in 1999.

Trish Stratus arrived at the arena in a limo before a live Monday Night Nitro show was to be taped. The limo driver got out to open the door for her and she stepped out with a smile, wearing a short jean skirt and a low cut white tanktop along with black knee high boots on her feet. Her hair was a bit curly and it flowed over her shoulders, also having silver hoop earrigs in her ears, ready to meet with Eric. She walked into the arena slowly, looking around to find Eric's office, which wasn't too far away from the entrance. She reached the door with his name on it and stood there, knocking softly. BRBR Eric Bischoff opens the door, having his dark hair in the same short cropped haircut and having a small black goutee under his nose and around his chin. He wore a leather biker jacket, jeans with an nWo Black and White t-shirt underneath. He smiled, his eyes widening, unable to get over how young and sexy Trish. Eric took Trish's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it as he does his best to act curtious, trying to be a gentleman and score brownie points with Trish. BRBR "Trish Stratus, I presume? How was your flight on our private plane from Toronto? I trust it was confortable." BRBR Trish smiles nodding a bit as she looks at him, finding it hard to believe that this man could be as bad as everyone said he was. BRBR "Yes, thank you. It was very comfortable and relaxing. I hope I'm not late. My limo driver was having problems with traffic." BRBR She looked behind Eric, looking around his office a little before glancing back at him with a smile. BRBR Eric smiles, licking his lips and he guided Trish down the hall. He held her hand, and he looked at her with a smile.BRBR "No, you're not late at all, Trish. But unfortunately, I am a rather busy man. So, I thought that we could begin by giving you a tour of the facilities, and then you'd be provided with a complimentary locker room to relax and watch the show tonight. I really hope that you do consider and give much thought to joining our family here at WCW, because I have a sense for this things..and I know you'd go far, and become a big star in this industry. And that's what you want, isn't it Miss Stratus?" BRBR Trish nodded a little as she looked down at her feet as she walked. BRBR "Well, yes Mr. Bischoff but, I'd also just like to know that I can give the fans what they want. Give them what they paid for. And as far as World Championship Wrestling goes, I am definately considering it very much so." BRBR Eric nodded a bit. "And you'd be making the right choice. Because whether Vince McMahon likes it or not, we're still the number one company in the sports entertainment business. And we're able to get away with it and still be a family oriented show. There's no crazy angles like this new D-Generation X crap or nudity or scantily clad women, no Jerry Springer type stuff. No. You know why we're number one, Trish?" BRBR Eric stops in front of an open door, where they look like a large gynasium type area with a squared ring in the center. It seemed like the place was packed with gym equipment, weights and machines and all the wrestlers working out before their matches later in the night at the show. BRBR "We're number one because we have the finest athletes in the world working for us. And that says something. Every wrestler is well prepared before every show to go out there and give a hundred and ten percent, much like the participants are in that ring there. They'll be competiting in tonights match for the United States championship." BRBR Eric pointed and he wrapped his arm around her, moving closer to the center of the ring, looking at the intense, physical match going on in the ring. Chris Jericho was in the center of the ring, waiting for Benoit to rebound off of the ropes and he spin the smaller Canadian's body around and dropped to one knee, doing a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Benoit cried out, holding his back as the third man in the ring rushed at Jericho as well, only to sent flying by Jericho with a Ricky Steamboat-like armbrag, easily chain wrestling it into an effective arm lock by Jericho. Jericho whips his sweaty hair out of his face, allowing Trish to get a good look at his face. He growls a littleand kneels, tightening the hold tighter while the referee checks. BRBR Trish's jaw dropped a little when she realized who the handsome, blonde haired young man was. It was Chris Irvine himself. BRBR 


End file.
